Sandoval County, New Mexico
Sandoval County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of 2000, the population was 89,908. The county seat is Bernalillo6. It is part of the Albuquerque. On February 20, 2004, Sandoval County became the second jurisdiction in the United States (after San Francisco) to issue a marriage license to two women. The county clerk, noting that the New Mexico law defining marriage does not mention gender, said she feared a lawsuit if she refused to issue such marriage licenses. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 9,620 km² (3,714 sq mi). 9,607 km² (3,709 sq mi) of it is land and 13 km² (5 sq mi) of it (0.13%) is water. The highest point in the county is the summit of Redondo Peak at 11,254'. Adjacent Counties * Rio Arriba County - north * Los Alamos County - northeast * Santa Fe County - east * Bernalillo County - south * Cibola County - southwest * McKinley County - west * San Juan County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 89,908 people, 31,411 households, and 23,621 families residing in the county. The population density was 9/km² (24/sq mi). There were 34,866 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (9/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 65.08% White, 1.71% Black or African American, 16.28% Native American, 0.99% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 12.37% from other races, and 3.47% from two or more races. 29.40% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 31,411 households out of which 38.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.70% were married couples living together, 12.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.80% were non-families. 19.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.84 and the average family size was 3.29. In the county the population was spread out with 29.60% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 30.10% from 25 to 44, 22.20% from 45 to 64, and 10.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 95.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $44,949, and the median income for a family was $48,984. Males had a median income of $36,791 versus $26,565 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,174. About 9.00% of families and 12.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.60% of those under age 18 and 9.20% of those age 65 or over. Localities City *Rio Rancho Town *Bernalillo Villages *Corrales *Cuba *Jemez Springs *San Ysidro Census-designated places *Algodones *Cochiti *Jemez Pueblo *La Jara *Pena Blanca *Placitas *Ponderosa *Pueblo of Sandia Village *Regina *San Felipe Pueblo *Santa Ana Pueblo *Santo Domingo Pueblo *Torreon *Zia Pueblo Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Sandoval County, New Mexico Category:Albuquerque metropolitan area